Auto correct mishaps
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: A fluffy spitfire with minor chalant. Oneshot. Wally is bored and changes the words on Artemis' phone to his preference, then events lead on from there.


It was a melancholy day, the team hadn't had any missions in ages. So wally decided to create some fun of his own.

He ran around the cave locating artemis in the gym with robin, 'good she'll be there for a while' he thought. He ran to her room locating her phone and sped of. In a matter of minutes wally ran back in and placed her phone back where he found it. Now he just had to wait. He heard Artemis' door slam shut, how he knew it was Artemis? She always slammed her door like that... He sent Artemis a text

**_wally-Hey beautiful_**

_wally looked down at his list (of 'edited' words) and thought this is gonna be fun_

_what_ _the_ _hell_-_youre_ _really_ _cute_

_idiot-cutie_

_stupid-stupidly adorable_

_my phone-youre amazing_

_you fool- handsome_

_shut up-i like you_

**Artemis-you're really cute**

**wally-oh thanks, not to bad yourself;-)**

**artemis-what no i meant to put is you're really cute**

**wally-you've already said that babe**

**artemis-you cutie!**

**artemis-no i am trying to put that you are stupidly adorable**

**wally-awww so are you**

**artemis-what no, i just meant to put that you are stupidly adorable.**

**wally-oh im blushing now**

**artemis-what have you done to you're amazing**

**Wally-yeah i am getting that vibe off you**

**artemis-wallace west come and fix this**

**wally-ohhh feisty, nah i'm ok here**

**artemis-come and fix you're amazing now!**

**wally-nope im comfortable here babe**

**Artemis-handsome, come here now**

**wally-no matter how much you insist i am staying here**

**Artemis-no i didn't mean handsome i meant handsome.**

**Wally-you alright?!**

**artemis-where are you?**

**wally-ohhh dont think i can tell you**

**artemis-wally tell me**

**wally-fine, fine since you really want to know so very much, i am in my room**

**artemis-great now come here, you're the speedster.**

**wally-but you're the one who wants me**

**artemis-alright cutie i am coming to you**

**Wally-sounds like a plan;-)**

**Artemis- you're really cute, i didn't mean it like that!**

**Wally-suuure;-p**

**Artemis-i like you, i'm coming to your room now**

**wally-can't wait:-)**

**Artemis-i like you**

**artemis-oh god no i didn't mean that. Theres something weird with the auto correct on you're amazing and you're gonna fix it.**

**wally-you just hurt my feelings:'(**

**artemis-you're really cute.**

**artemis-ugghhhh! No joke this time i am coming and you better fix this baywatch.**

**wally-alright alright calm down arty.**

Sure enough There was a hesitant knock on wally's bedroom door, he walked over to the door trying to hide his grin.

"hey arty whats up?"

"you know whats up, baywatch" artemis hissed

"alright alright, calm down, why have you been texting me compliments and saying you like me!?"

"what, wally, i know you did something to my phone"

"Who. Me? What no" he said batting away that statement with his arm

"wally just fix it" artemis glared

"Why should i?"

"Ughhh because errr you changed my phone..."

"thats not even a proper answer" wally smirked

"well why were you even flirting with me in the first place"

"oh um errr you know me i flirt with everyone...well not boys" wally replied blushing

"yeah but you hate me"

"what! No i don't, i think you are really smart and pretty" wally said awkwardly, rubbing his neck, artemis thought he looked cute and handsome but she pushed those thoughts out her gead.

"well i guess you're not to bad yourself, baywatch" artemis said with a smile "now fix my phone"

"arty i know you are smart, and you could have fixed your phone if you wanted to" artemis blushed, confirming wally's suspisions, his smirk grew wider "so you really just wanted a reason to be with me"

"what no i-i-i um errr" artemis stuttered profusely, which wally found adorable.

"so you wanted to spend time with me? Lets go watch a film, going out for dinner is too cliché" wally said.

"what seriously, like a date or something" artemis said her hopes rising.

"yeah something like that" wally smiled.

"ok lets not go out with the public and everyone watching us though"

"sure i've got a tv in here" walky said pointing to the tv "we just have to choose a movie"

"sounds good" artemis said "i'll get popcorn" she got up swiftly kissed wally's cheek and walked off.

wally lay back feeling dazed never would he have thought messing with artemis' autocorrect would have ended up with him and his crush on a date.

as artemis went into the kitchen she put the popcorn into the microwave and turned around to see m'gann and zatanna standing in front of her, with smirkson their faces.

"hey guys..." She said nervously

"cool you're watching a film we'll join" m'gann said

"oh um i wanted to watch it by myself, y'know me time"

"i'm sure if i offered you a chance to watch it with wally you would be there in a flash" zatanna said chuckling at her own pun

"haha, me and wally as if...where'd you get such crazy ideas" artemis replied blushing a bit.

zatanna and m'gann raised their eyebrows at her "really arty we know you like kid"

"what, no i don't" artemis replied quickly, more colour rising to her face

"Yeah and m'gann isn't green" zatanna said smirking

"ok then, zee, i like wally...aslong as you finally say you like rob"

"what no"

"why can't both of you just admit who you like" m'gann questioned "it's a bit childish"

"what no it isn't, if i admit zatanna won't ever stop rubbing it in my face"

"arty i wouldn't do that, i'd just tease you, they are different things"

"promise" artemis said

"promise" m'gann and zatanna agreed

"ok i really like wally" a ding from the microwave was heard "perfect timing" Artemis started walking off

"wait arty" zatanna said, artemis turned around and walked back, "i like robin, okay" artemis smiled at her "a deal is a deal right" zatanna stated

"Thanks for being truthful, zee"

"err artemis, are you sure you do not wish to watch the film with us?" M'gann asked kindly

"oh yeah about that..."

"what" zatanna asked suspiciously

"yeah..i'm sorta watching it with wally" she said blushing.

"no" zatanna started

"way" m'gann finished "like date!" M'gann asked

"ughhh yeah" artemis said rubbing her neck, she realised she was mimicking wally and stopped

"you two are sooooo cute together" zatanna said happily

"it's just a first date zee"

"yeah i know, but still" zatanna continued "so you gonna kiss him" she teased.

"shut up guys" artemis said her cheeks red.

"aww she's shy, lets leave her zee" m'gann said taking pity on her.

"okay, i'm going now, but one last thing, zee, when you getting together with rob"

"Arty go off to KF"

"okay, okay i'm going" artemis said walking off.

back in wally's room:

"earth to wally" a voice interupted his thoughts, it couldnt be artemis she'd only left a minute ago. He looked up to be faced with robin.

"oh hey rob" wally grinned

"hey wally, whats up"

"nothing much, you"

"nope, wanna go do something?"

"actually i was just about to watch a film"

"oh cool i'll it watch too"

"ohh ughh i was just planning on watching it myself"

"KF"

"yeah"

"who are you watching it with"

"what no one, why'd you think that" his cheeks heating up

"need i really answer that?"

"no i guess not, so if you knew, why ask to watch it?"

"duhh so i could tease you"

"thanks rob i know i can always confide in you" wally said sarcastically.

"so how you gonna wow arty"

"wait how'd you kn-never mind"

"you gonna kiss her, or play a scary movie to get close to her"

"you know dick you have thought this through well, are you sure you dont have someone of your own to wow!" Wally said with a wink

"what- n-no why'd you think that" his usual smirk dissapeared

"need i really answer that" wally smirked, mimicking robin

"shut up"

"so you gonna say the lucky girls name or what"

"nope"

"so it isn't zatanna then"

"shut up, wally" robin whined

"hey just teasing ,rob, lighten up"

"i'm off"

"i'll get it all out of you sooner or later, also if you're looking for zee i saw her in the kitchen earlier."

"yeah right" robin said walking off, ignoring the last comment

"i will" wally yelled after him

wally sat there a few more minutes in his own world until Artemis came back in

"took you long enough, babe"

"yeah well i was being quizzed by zatanna and m'gann it took me ages to escape"

"aren't you the lucky one, getting to talk about me"

"shut up baywatch" artemis said blushing.

"Wanna watch a horror movie" wally said silently thanking robin for his overplanned date scenarios with zatanna

"yeah sure" artemis said with an uncertain smile, she didnt want wally to think she was a wimp,

20 minutes in another organ flew across the screen causing artemis to flinch

"C'mere" wally said wrapping his arms around artemis "d'you wanna watch a different movie?"

"yes" artemis replied quickly.

"okay, you choose"

"harry potter and the half blood prince?"

"nope Dumbledore dies"

"order of the pheonix?"

"sirius dies"

"deathly hallows?"

"everyone dies"

"you are such a nerd"

"a cute nerd though"

"i guess so" artemis said ruffling his hair "okay what about a...romcom?"

wally raised his eyebrows

"hey at least im not choosing a chick flick"

"i guess so", they were halfway through the movie when artemis looked up to see wally looking at her "what"

"you're so beautiful"

"thanks" artemis said thankful the lights were off, she quickly pecked him on the lips and turned ger attention back to the movie, this time they were both thankful the lights were off.

by the end of the movie they were cuddled on the bed and incredably tired.

"don't wanna move" artemis whispered turning round to face him

"Then dont" wally responded with a cheeky grin

"what if someone finds us like this"

"then they've gotta deal with the fact i'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world"

"ok let me rephrase that, what if robin finds us like this"

"then i'll blackmail him about zee" wally replied with a smirk

"okay i'm trusting you baywatch"

"good" he said pulling her up to his height giving her a kiss "so, how long have you liked me?"

"umm i dont have to answer that"

wally tickled her in response

artemis squealed "wally...wally stop"

"you promise to tell me"

"ye-yes"

he stopped "go on then"

artemis tried to pin his very...muscular...strong *cough* arms to his sides. It didnt work, in fact the opposite happened she got pulled closer her arms pinned to her side. Instead he just hovered his faces centimetres above hers

"thats just mean" artemis pouted

"you gonna tell me"

"if you tell me"

"fine" he said

"ok bialya"

"no. Way. Thats when i started to get feelings for you too..and you know what else?!"

"oh no"

"i became your ninja boyfriend"

"way to ruin a moment wall-man"

"really" he said resuming the position they had a few minutes ago

"okay maybe not" she said leaning in

"so do you have a thing for red heads?" He said with a smirk

"ok you defiantly ruined the moment now"

"is that a yes"

"shut up"

"thats a yes"


End file.
